


Late Nights

by Emil_literate



Category: A3!
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emil_literate/pseuds/Emil_literate
Summary: Sakyo and Omi are always busy, so they never spend time together anymore. Sakyo also cried, so y'know, the fun stuff.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Fushimi Omi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Late Nights

As the clock strikes 11 o'clock at night, Omi sighed and looked to the door. His body is slumped into the living room couch alone with only his phone on his hand. He has been refreshing his notification for who knows how long. Still nothing. His message was still on the bottom of the screen, unread.

'He still isn't home yet, huh…' 

It's not that uncommon for Sakyo to go home late at night, or even come back the next morning. The man has quite the interesting job after all, so Omi can't really complain. — But today specifically, he feels like meeting him. It's been a long while since they properly spend time together, especially just the two of them. Sakyo is clearly busy with both his day and night job, and also with how college is treating him as well, their schedule just doesn't match very well.

Everyone has already fallen asleep at this time, or at least came back to their respective rooms. The living room felt empty with no one around, that just makes sense, doesn't it? Omi doesn't necessarily hate it, it's nice to just relax and live in the moment, without Banri and Juza fighting, maybe Taichi being as loud as always. Of course he still loves them, but sometimes having some alone time isn't half bad.

Though, with the amount of alone time he has currently, he can't help but to think about the usual routine he had with Sakyo. During late nights like this when everyone is asleep, Sakyo would be around, and they would hang out. They won't talk much, maybe some small conversations about school or work, maybe about their next play, maybe even about the movies that Sakyo has recently watched. The man has sure watched quite a variety of movies, one time he told him one about carrots that just keep killing people, that was something. He lets out a chuckle to that thought. 

But the most important part to Omi is the company he gave him. It's nice to just have the warmth of his body be next to him. To have the corner of his glasses presses to his shoulder when he rests his head on it. The deep calm tone of his voice. He really misses him.

The food on the table has the steam coming out of it long gone. Omi thought if he should reheat it again… but it won't matter if the other man doesn't come home before it becomes cold again. Maybe it's time to just give up and wait for another day. He got up from the couch and put his phone in his pocket, taking Sakyo's supposed dinner to put on the fridge for him to do it by himself, at least that's what he planned to do.

As Omi turned around from the dinner table, the front door creaked open to reveal the tired bespectacled man walking to the building. He already has his coat by his arm. His expression isn't really something Omi would be glad to see, with dull eyes and a frown slightly bigger than his usual one, though it didn't last long as his eyes widened glancing at Omi.

"Fushimi? You're still up?" 

Omi was going to put the food on the table again before remembering that he should probably heat it up at this point. "Yeah… I made you dinner, actually, have you eaten yet?" He asked back.

Sakyo put his coat into the rack and walked towards the kitchen. "I haven't… but you really don't need to do this, Fushimi." Omi closed the microwave door and put on the timer. "I just need to heat it up a bit, won't take too long." He replies.

"No, I meant… you prepping up meals for me every time I come home late."

Omi glanced back onto Sakyo, making him avert his eyes.

"I don't want to give you more work than you already have. I know how busy you are with your studies, and I..." He continued.

A few seconds passed in silence, Sakyo didn't look like he's going to continue that sentence anytime soon, and so Omi decided to make a move and hold Sakyo in his arms. "I don't think of this as doing more work, I like cooking, and…" He pulled back his hug to look at Sakyo in the eyes. "...I like you, so it's fine." He smiled towards him, and immediately stopped when he saw Sakyo's eyes starting to water.

"Woah hey! It's okay- it's okay…" Omi bringed back his hug and gently put his hand on Sakyo's head to rest it on his shoulder. He didn't ask questions and just let the other man let out his emotions a little. Sakyo didn't hug back, but was tugging Omi's sleeve as a placeholder.

After a few moments, Sakyo was finally composed enough to talk "I'm sorry, It's very unlike me to be like this." You can tell in his voice that he was trying to act calm, but the sniffles gave it off. Omi just slowly and steadily pet his head. "I don't see the need to apologise, feel free to explain if you want to."

"It… It's fine, really, It's just," He paused and took one, two deep breaths before continuing "Being taken care of like this… It's very new to me."

Omi's face saddened in reaction to that statement, he held Sakyo's body a little tighter. 

"It's alright, I guess adults don't get to let out their emotions often huh, especially you. You always act strong all the time, but it's alright to let yourself crumble a little." 

"You're free to stay here for as long as you want, Sakyo"

Sakyo tugged Omi's sleeves a little harder and buried his face on his shoulder deeper. They both can feel the warmth of their bodies exchanging with one another, and they knew they both needed it.

"Thank you so much, Fushimi."

"I really missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too"

**Author's Note:**

> (This is very self indulgent because I miss my s/o)
> 
> I apologise if the grammar and wording is weird i made this on a whim


End file.
